Martin Vale
Martin Vale is a main character in Masked Rider: Swordblazers and acts as a major antagonist. One of Keith's former friends who defected to the Human Liberation Front when his newfound Kamen Rider powers allowed him to satisfy his sadistic side. Sympathizes with the Mallakor and approaches their conquest of Earth with the greatest of fervor. Personality Before becoming a Rider, Martin was a low-key, timid sort who was picked on for most of his life. Upon discovering his Death Rider powers, he reveled in his destructive potential, and gleefully joined the Human Liberation Front when they extended an offer. As an enemy, Martin is sporadic, sadistic, and aggressive; with a nhilistic mindset spurring him onward. He doesn't want to just conquer Earth, he wants it destroyed. As long as Martin remains the Death Rider, he is a threat to everyone and everything around him. As a former friend of Keith's, he possesses an odd hatred toward him; blaming him for not being there when the Invader Pods touched down on the city. However, the Death Rider's sadism makes this claim ambiguous. It is implied that the Bio-Metal may be affecting him mentally, but this is currently unconfirmed. Personas The Masked Riders of the Human Liberation Front, like the Riders of the International Protectorate Army, utilize Break-Locks carried on their person which allow them to use the Persona System when the Locks are tapped open. Different Personas have different strengths and weaknesses; with results dependent on the Rider accessing them. Unlike the Army Riders though, the Break-Locks of the HLF are unique in nature; possessing the ability to summon Invaders to attack enemies, but with a charge-time to maintain as a price. Death Persona is the Death Rider's default form, based on depictions of both vikings and skeletons. The Death Rider, like the Berserk Rider, is a Kamen Rider designed around brute strength. With his massive Marrow Driver; he can plow through enemy units in record time. Due to his sadistic nature, the Death Rider is fond of flashy attacks; which tend to open him up to more agile fighters. The Death Rider uses the Dominator as his Finishing Move. Impaling the opponent on his Marrow Driver, he slams them into a nearby wall. If feeling especially evil, he may summon an Invader to pin them down before attacking. - Hot-Blooded= Hot-Blooded Persona is the Death Rider's strongest form, accessed through the combination of Invader Energy and the Death Break-Lock in an impromptu experiment on Martin's part. This form grants the Death Rider an extra paldrin of armor, red highlights and the ability to channel fire through the Marrow Driver. }} - Combination Personas= These Personas are forms gained by using a Break-Lock containing the signature of another Rider Unit, combining the coding of both Units together. The unique variations of the HLF Break-Locks make Combination Personas risky, as they double the amount of energy drain needed to maintain the Rider suit. HLF Riders in a Combination Persona are also barred from summoning Invaders. Samurai Persona is the first and only Combination Martin receives. After overpowering the Samurai Rider, he seizes his Break-Lock and forces himself into this Persona, using it to level an office skyscraper. This Persona grants the Death Rider twin copies of the Clash Katanas and a speed boost. The Persona isn't very hardy though, and a combined effort of both the Sniper and Arsenal Riders are enough to take him down. This Persona lacks any known Finishing Move. }} - Attache Personas= Whereas the International Protectorate Army Riders use Attache Personas to battle Bio-Metal Invaders, The HLF Riders themselves lack Attache Personas in the traditional sense. However, the Mallakor have the ability to briefly enhance a Rider's abilities. This is referred to as Reverse-Drain. Reverse-Drain Death, or Death RD, is the only Attache Persona Arthur receives. While the suit receives no color changes, a black aura surrounds the user for it's duration. It also sees an overall increase in all of his attributes. }} - }} }} Trivia * N/A Category:Evil Kamen Riders